


The Deal

by beefy_noods



Series: Romantic Comedy AU [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Financial Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Massage, Meet-Cute, Promises, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Comedy, Service Top, Sex Talk, Sexting, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Topping from the Bottom, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefy_noods/pseuds/beefy_noods
Summary: Ignis Scientia is tired of the failed dates and lonely nights until a stranger at a bar cuts him a deal.





	1. Stood Up

The light from his phone screen was starting to hurt his eyes.

The bar was dimly lit too, which only added insult to injury. He hit the sleep button, and finally pocketed it, no text was going to come. It was 9:02. An hour and two minutes no longer meant late. He was stood up.

Ignis ran his hand through his pompadour, sighing, before finally ordering himself a whiskey. The bartender looked relieved after pestering him for the better part of the past hour to order something. When the glass slid across the bar, Ignis took it like a champion, before hanging his head low. 

The bags under his eyes felt heavy, the weight of the past week sinking in. Staying at the bar alone didn’t sound ideal, but going home to his empty condo was...equally unappealing. 

“I can order you another one.” A gruff voice from his left cut into his thoughts, “Looks like you need it.”

Ignis straightened his back, feeling flustered for showing weakness to a stranger, so he did his best to stay composed and professional when he turned to the other man. It was a valiant effort, until he saw the dark long hair that cascaded down a masculine face marked with two scars that intersected on his forehead. He nearly lost himself in striking amber eyes before he skimmed over the rest of him. He was a large man wearing a sharp leather jacket and a white v-neck that dipped low enough to reveal dark chest hair and what Ignis assumed was the tattoo of a bird’s head….

“You want a drink or not?” The man sounded more amused than anything else, and Ignis cursed silently, realizing he had been caught staring.

“I’d like that.” He managed, despite how self conscious he felt in that moment… The other man didn’t seem remotely interested in him, not even sparing a glance. Ignis felt that he had dressed well for his failed date, his smart bomber jacket with embroidered roses paired nicely with the tight maroon pants that he was told highlighted the curve of his ass very well. But he might not be this guy’s type… this guy was probably straight anyway just by the looks of him.

“Two whiskeys. Neat.” He called to the bartender before turning back to Ignis, offering a large hand. “Gladio.”

“Ignis.” He returned the gesture, feeling impressed by how strong of a shake the other man gave. “Wow. You ought to teach my employees how to shake hands. They’re pathetic at them.”

Gladio pulled his hand back, the corner of his lips quirked up in a smile. “Oh? A point of contention for you?” 

Ignis rolled his eyes, “Among other things. Yes. Software developers can be a nervous bunch. Going to conferences with them can be more of a burden than anything else.” Two glasses of whiskey slid across the bar towards them. “But enough about that.” He raised his glass, “I’d rather be good company, especially after you bought my drink.”

Gladio followed the cue, hitting his glass against Ignis’, “You misunderstand.” He started, before smoothly taking his shot, not even wincing when the glass hit the counter of the bar, “I bought you a drink because you looked like you needed someone to talk to. I’m all ears.” He gestured, opening his arms and turning his body to face Ignis. His legs were spread wide, and Ignis noted how thick his thighs were too…

He doesn’t skip leg day. Ignis’ mind, unhelpfully supplied before he took the shot. He was equally as graceful, whiskey was his drink of choice, so the burn was welcome. “Ha. Well, I’d rather not talk about work, if you don’t mind. It takes up nearly 70 hours of my week, if I’m lucky. Sometimes it’s 80 hours.” He shook his head, setting the glass down and nervously thumbing the rim of it. 

A thick eyebrow raised, “You a boss or something?”

“Yes.” Ignis his expression was wary. “No more work talk, please.”

Gladio pulled back waving his hands apologetically, “Alright, alright. Just wondering.” He seemed to be amused by something, the corners of his eyes crinkled, his crows feet appearing. “What do you want to talk about?”

The cogs in Ignis’s mind turned, trying to pick a lighter conversation, that seemed impossible for his current mood though, “Maybe this is personal, so you’re welcome to decline, but… I’ve been struggling for the past six months, scouring dating sites and apps, trying to start something...anything. But it’s impossible. I can’t catch a break.”

Ignis looked over expectantly, worrying he was talking too much, but Gladio seemed focused, interested even. His body was leaning toward Ignis, his elbow resting on the bar while his head rested in his hand. 

He continued, “And I can’t start seeing any of my employees. I’m their boss.” His brow furrowed, and he pushed up his glasses, nervously, “I finally started to hit it off with a guy on Grindr, but he stood me up tonight. I can’t seem to start that connection with someone. No matter how hard I try.”

“Ah.” Gladio nodded in understanding, his hand covered his mouth as he contemplated Ignis’s words.

“So. I mean,” He looked at the other man curiously, “How do you find dates?” 

Gladio shifted closer, and Ignis truly felt how large the other man was, he was built like a bodybuilder, thick arms, a thick torso… even thicker thighs. “Well.” His voice was low, “I wait for a handsome man to walk in those doors.” He pointed at the entrance of the bar, “Alone.” 

A large hand rested on his thigh, and Ignis’ cheeks started to burn. He wasn’t stupid. But… he wanted to play along, “And?” 

“I wait. Observe. Check them out a bit.” Gladio’s hand moved higher, “Sometimes if they’re really dense, they won’t even notice that. So I’ll wait. Patiently.” A squeeze. “When they finally stop looking at their phone. And no one has come to collect them.” His hand pulled away, leaving Ignis confused. “I’ll buy them a drink.”

“And how many times has that scheme worked?” It was his turn to lean forward, to return that favor, gripping one of those thighs that he couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of. 

“You tell me.”

//

Closing his condo’s door behind them, Ignis flicked on the lights, “Welcome.” He half expected Gladio to push him up against the door, if the bedroom eyes they made during their Uber ride meant anything. But… he didn’t.

Instead, Gladio untied his boots and roamed around his modern and sparsely designed home. “I see you don’t own much. Looks more like a floor model at a high end furniture store than anything else.” He commented, with a bemused smile on his face.

“I designed it myself, thank you.” He shot back, pouring them both glasses of whiskey at the kitchen counter. Ignis hated clutter, he was in the habit of constantly purging his belongings. The only thing he did own a substantial amount of was-

“Books!” Gladio half shouted, turning a corner into a small study that Ignis considered one of the more welcoming spaces in his home. He followed as the larger man took in the space, large sturdy oak bookshelves lined the walls, and a leather loveseat sat in the middle, small end tables hugged the sides with coasters for Ignis’ coffees in the morning. “Not gonna lie, I could spend hours in here.”

“I usually do.” He sat on one end of the couch, taking a much slower sip of his drink and setting Gladio’s down as he watched him browse titles on his shelf. “It’s my Sunday ritual.” 

“Is that your only day off?” He pulled a large tome of a book off the shelf, reading the back with interested eyes. 

“Yes. During the slow periods I occasionally have Saturdays.” He shrugged. “What about you? I never asked what you did.” 

“Supervising manager at a steel mill.” He slid the book back in its rightful place, before sitting on the opposite end of the couch, “I work about the same amount of hours as you, actually, but I usually get home around 10. Tonight was a rare experience. Glad for it though.”

“Oh yeah?” He passed the unused glass over to Gladio, watching the other man slide that leather jacket off. And Ignis, if he wasn’t sure about it before, was fully and unquestionably aroused by Gladio. That white v-neck t-shirt was practically painted on, and the bird head peeking from the collar of his shirt must have been part of a bigger piece. Feathers covered his arms right up until his wrists. And damn. It looked like Gladio could easily lift him with those arms.

“You done staring?” Gladio’s laugh was big like the rest of him, a large arm looped around Ignis’ shoulders as he moved his body closer. “As I was saying, yes. I am glad I got out of work early. I met you.” 

There was something dopey and sweet about the smile Gladio was giving him, not at all keyed up like the way Ignis felt. “Likewise.” He tested the waters, pressing his chest against Gladio’s torso, confidently dragging a hand along that expansive chest, feeling the contours of his muscles. 

There was tension in the air as they made eye contact. Compete silence enveloped the room, and Ignis took the plunge, leaning forward for a kiss, impatient and wanting. 

Inches away, a finger pressed against his plush lower lip, stopping him from connecting. A gentle and amused expression was all he received from Gladio. “I am dying to kiss you.”

“But?” Ignis was confused, and even more so when the stubble of the other man’s beard rubbed along his forehead as a chaste and gentle kiss was planted there. 

“How long has it been since you’ve been romanced?”

Words failed him. And he must have looked confused if Gladio’s reaction was any indication, a roll of his eyes and a lopsided teasing grin. “... what?”

“Listen Iggy-“

“Iggy!?”

He powered through, ignoring the protest, “How old are you?”

“Thirty-two. Which means I am perfectly capable and understanding enough of my own body to sleep with someone I just met without it being a complete disaster, if that’s what you’re concerned about.”

“Let me finish.” He was shaking his head, that ponytail moving gently, following his action. “I know having sex with you tonight would be incredible. But… at the bar, you said that you didn’t know how to make a connection with someone.” His mouth pressed into a firm line, “And you looked so defeated.”

His eyes flickered downward, “I apologize if that speech made you concerned about the potential of-“

“No. It didn’t.” Gladio fully turned his body to face Ignis’, resting a hand on his thigh, as he did earlier, “I simply have a proposal. Take it or leave it.”

Ignis crossed his arms defensively, “Let’s hear it.”

A bright laugh filled the quiet room, “You look like I just took a shit on your bed.” 

“You practically did.”

“Oh, you are so cute.” Gladio couldn’t help but kiss him on the cheek, making Ignis equal parts flustered and pissy. 

“Get on with it.” 

“Okay. Okay.” He scratched the back of his head, smiling nervously, “I don’t want to sleep with you tonight because I want to date you. Properly.”

“Properly? Are you old fashioned or something?” Despite trying to tease Gladio, there was a light blush dusting his cheeks. 

“No.” His voice was quiet, “I… I am honestly in the same place as you, Ignis. I haven’t had luck with dating. My job keeps me busy, and I’m not as reckless and stupid as I was in my twenties. Picking up people in bars I just met, getting in fights in said bars,” he gestured to his face scars, “I’m looking for a deep, meaningful connection with someone.”

Green eyes looked over the larger man, noting the tension in his body language, Ignis tentatively set a hand on the larger, calloused one resting on his thigh. “So you weren’t at the bar to pick up someone tonight.” It wasn’t a question. 

“Nope. Haven’t done that in five years.” He squeezed that hand back. “I was off of work early and had no idea what to do with myself. Could have been at home hanging with my dog, who I totally love, by the way.” That brought a laugh out of Ignis, “But. Despite how much I love that dog, and my house. It felt lonely tonight.”

Soft fingers, threaded through, what Ignis could tell, fingers hardened and calloused through years of physical labor. “I do that same thing with coffee shops. I’ll stay until close simply to be around people.” He admitted. 

In a smooth motion, Gladio’s arms embraced Ignis in a firm hug, “See. When you say things like that, I can’t simply sleep with you. No way. I have to learn every single one of your habits, the kind of coffee you like, maybe sit with you on a Sunday reading books, and even…” he pulled away enough to shoot Ignis a devilish smile, “Learn the extensive list of things you do and do not like in bed because I want to absolutely destroy you if we have sex.” 

“When.” He countered. 

“Ha!” He threw back his head in a laugh before bringing his lips to Ignis’ ear, “I want to know your body so well. Make you wait so you’re practically begging to be filled with my cock.” 

Ignis was quickly learning that the low and breathy voice that Gladio used when he was attempting to turn him on, worked a little too well. He swallowed, embarrassed by the growing erection in his pants, they were close enough that Gladio could feel that. But he was quick on his feet, “You have much to learn about me, Gladio.” His hand slid down the white fabric of his v-neck, enjoying the feeling of his firm abs underneath, “For starters. I might be the one fucking your ass.” 

“Oh?” A raised eyebrow was what he got in return, and a teasing roll of his hips, “Count me even more interested.”

Fuck. Their erections rubbed against each other, and Ignis could tell Gladio was huge. “So,” Ignis managed, “It’s not just your body that’s big.”

A cheeky smirk, “Seems like I might win after all.”

“Win?”

“I’m all for switching, but… as a part of my master plan, I fully intend on making love to you first.” A kiss was pressed to his forehead again. 

“What is this ‘master plan’ of yours?”

“I want to be exclusive. Take you out on Sundays. Stay in. Have you meet my sister and my dog. And I meet whoever is important in your life.” Gladio smiled brightly, “If we last for three months, then I’ll finally lay you down on my mattress and fuck you senseless.”

“Three months?” Ignis’ voice was exasperated, “Gladio.” 

“Ignis.” He smirked, extending his hand for a shake. “Is it a deal?”

A moment passed as Ignis contemplated this. Lately, his condo was feeling more and more empty. Going home was sterile to the point where nothing seemed to make him feel alive except work. He hated that. He knew he had it in him to date and make connections with someone. However, it was always hard to find another person who understood his lifestyle. But Gladio…

Once more he looked at the larger man, taking in the lopsided toothy grin, the long hair that was obviously well maintained, just like his fit and trained body… and the general warmth he felt emanating from him was unparalleled. 

Getting to know Gladio, deeply, may be worth more than he could imagine. 

Ignis ignored that hand waiting for his to seal the deal, and pressed their lips together, kissing Gladio with passion and interest. He opted against fully making out, instead wrapping his arms around those broad shoulders to bring him closer, to deepen that kiss. It was warm and inviting, and Gladio’s hands ran down his back exploring and curious. 

It lasted longer than he anticipated, eventually Gladio was looming over him, his back pressed firmly against the couch as one kiss turned into many. 

“Deal.”

Gladio pressed his forehead against his partner’s, smiling broadly. “What an incredible first date.”

Ignis rolled his eyes, sitting up, and giving him a curious look, “In this deal of ours, is staying the night out of the question?” 

“As long as you’re good. Nope.”

“Okay.” Ignis tapped his chin, considering the food he had in his fridge, “How about you stay the night tonight. I’ll make you breakfast and then we can read books until you need to head home, how does that sound?”

“Where will I sleep?” 

“In my bed.” Ignis suggested with a relaxed shrug. Gladio gave him a pointed look. “I’ll be good.” 

And he was.


	2. Uncharacteristic

In a fifty floor building, the wait for an elevator could be painfully long. Ignis shifted his weight, keeping his eyes ahead of him due to an amicable silence between him and his boss. When you have known each other for twenty years plus, sometimes there wasn’t much to say.

A vibration in his pocket jolted him from staring off into space.

**'You said you have tomorrow off, right?' **

They were in between jobs at the moment, and Ignis had a rare Saturday off. Of course he told Gladio.

_Yes._

His texts were to the point and short, unlike…

**'Can you pleaaaaaaaaase come over tonight.'**

Followed by a separate text of ten begging and kissing emojis.

_You have to work tomorrow._

He shook his head, despite the smile on his face.

**Yeah, but not until ten in the morning, which is practically mid-afternoon to you. You can sleep in, hang out with Duke, maybe walk him with Iris when she comes over…….**

**Cook me dinner….?**

He snorted, drawing attention from the shorter man next to him. A dark eyebrow raised as he watched Ignis type away on his phone with a smile on his face.

_What’s in it for me?_

The ding of the elevator arriving sounded, and Ignis waited for the occupants to walk out, before looking back at his phone as Gladio quickly responded.

**Oh come on, Iggy. You love that domestic shit. I see the way you smile when I eat your cooking. Don’t even pretend.**

He was blushing now as he uncharacteristically lounged against the wall of the elevator, waiting for Noctis to press the button. They were both going to the same meeting anyways.

_You’re going to have to try a little harder than that._

He really didn’t have to, but he wanted to press.

**Can’t let a man surprise ya, huh? Needy.**

**...**

**Alright. I’ll let you in on it.**

**Bought some massage oil and wanted to spend a few hours putting my hands all over you. Help you relax, find out where you’re sensitive, touch you in places I haven’t before.**

**I hope you’re getting hard thinking about it.**

Ignis was. And it pissed him off.

_You make a convincing argument. See you at eleven._

The conversation had to end before Ignis became fully hard in his slacks. He locked his phone and pocketed it, deciding to look straight at Noctis. Maybe strike up some boring conversation about work. But what greeted him was a very curious and judgmental stare. It felt like ice washed over him.

“What?” He broke the silence.

“Specs.” Noctis’s tired voice cut through the air, “You never text at work.”

“I’ve seen you text many times while you wait for an elevator.” He pushed his glasses up his face, staring straight ahead.

“Yes. I do. But this is you we are talking about. Your phone is usually on silent.” He pointed to his pocket as a vibration sounded, “It’s on vibrate now.”

“And I’ll put it on silent once the meeting starts in twenty minutes.” He checked his watch on his wrist, as much as he so desperately wanted to check Gladio’s newest text to him. Noctis would never let him hear the end of it.

Noct sighed, looking forward and smiling, “Ignis. I’m not going to fire you for using your phone at work.”

“Good. I’m sure your father would roll in his grave if you fired me.” It had been ten years now, and Noctis was well adjusted to his father’s death. Even joked about it from time to time.

“Oh he would!” Noctis laughed, allowing Ignis to walk out first as the doors to their floor opened, spilling them out into a small lobby on the highest floor leading to an open conference room with large glass windows. “He’d also want to meet whoever you’re texting because apparently you really like them.”

Ignis felt his shoulders relax as he set his leather messenger bag on the table in front of his usual seat, emptying the contents he needed for the meeting. “Why don’t you just say it, Noctis?” He said with a huff.

Noctis sat on the seat at the head of the table, spinning in a circle as if he wasn’t a thirty year old, grown ass man, “Whoooo is your new boyfriend?”

“Gladio Amicitia, you-”

“I know him!” He gasped, practically jumping out of his seat.

“So I’ve been told,” He took a remote from one of the end tables in the room and pressed the button to drop the projector from the ceiling. “I wanted him to meet you, but he said there wasn’t much for him to learn. But. He’d love to take us out for drinks sometime so you can tell me all of your embarrassing stories.”

Noctis grew quiet, “He’s the closest thing I’ve had to a brother.”

“What am I then? Your nanny?”

“Noooo.” He protested. “You just don’t have that bro vibe, you know? He’s got that rough and tough edge to him. Teases me like an older brother would, and...beats me up.”

“He does have a bro vibe.” He sat down finally, the system set up, his presentation up and running, “...All joking aside, I’m quite surprised I didn’t run into him at Regis’ funeral at the very least.”

“He was much different back then.” He shrugged. “Sorry I didn’t introduce you sooner, didn’t think he’d be your type. But I also don’t know your type.”

“It’s quite alright, Noctis. We met, that’s all that matters.” His fingers nervously tapped the table as he resisted checking his phone.

A silence washed over them before Noctis spoke once more, “I have to know. How is he in bed?”

Ignis groaned. It had only been two months. Even if he wanted to gossip with Noctis, which he didn’t, there was nothing for him to say, “Why do you think I would tell you?”

“I just want to know if the rumors are true.” Noct smiled, snidely.

“And those would be?”

“... Does he have a ten inch dick or is he lying?”

Ignis let out an exasperated sigh, “Noctis. I have not used a ruler on Gladiolus. And that is the end of that discussion.”

The other man shrugged, spinning in his chair once more, “Don’t worry. I don’t want to sleep with him. He’s always had this insane ego, and I can’t tell if he embellishes because of it.”

“Noted.” He rubbed his forehead, praying the conversation was over for now. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to say goodbye before I head into our last meeting of the day.”

“Go get ‘em.” Noct winked, already on his phone, playing one of his favorite games.

Without a moment’s hesitation he swiped his open to read the messages.

**Yessss. I can’t wait to see you.**

**...**

**And speaking of waiting. To be honest, I’m a little tired of waiting for that amazing sex… Maybe it wasn’t one of my brightest ideas.**

**But you do bring out the idiot in me. Still haven’t figured out why.**

**Maybe it’s those bossy and tired looks you give me. Something about your disappointment and desire to kill me, turns me on.**

There was a fondness for Gladio that Ignis couldn’t say he’d ever felt about anyone else. Their banter. Their physical connection that they already had, despite not having sex. The way they slotted into each other's lives and schedules… Both fighting to make it work no matter what… It was different than his other partnerships.

_You do know, I can give you those same looks while sucking you off._

_But we shook on it, so we’re committing._

There wasn’t even a moment between texts.

**Technically we didn’t shake on it.**

A pause.

**Fuck. Now I’m hard at work. You bastard.**

Ignis smiled devilishly.

_Bummer._

A few people started filing into the conference room, and Ignis begrudgingly conceded that his next few texts would be his last. He waited for Gladio to respond, deflating a little.

**Hey Iggy, despite the fact that you’re a massive tease (which admittedly, i deserve), I miss you so much. Every single day.**

**Maybe I should have waited to tell you in person, but I’m sitting here wishing I was with you. Holding you.**

He didn’t expect the conversation to take this turn, his breath caught in his throat.

_The feeling is mutual. I don’t text at work. But here I am, in a conference room, unable to take my mind off of you. That’s pretty serious._

He glanced at Noct, who was grinning at him.

**That is pretty serious. I know how important your work is to you, so I will be the responsible one here and say goodbye.**

**Which you know, I hate.**

**Every weekend when we part, I lay in bed wishing I was beside you, watching your chest rise and fall, even waking up when you move at ass o’clock in the morning. Seeing you beside me makes my heart soar. I hope you know just how special you are to me.**

**Take care. And see you later.**

He stared at the screen of his phone, expression unreadable. His heart was hammering in his chest. This was all so...unlike him. He swallowed thickly, realizing the rest of his meeting would feel like an eternity. Waiting to see Gladio after that…. Shit.

_You’re incredible, Gladio. I’m afraid you may have rendered me speechless. There’s not much I could say to follow that._

_Except._

_Your ‘master plan’ might have been a better idea than you might have thought._

“Ignis.” A voice shook him out of his spell, and he reluctantly pocketed his phone as one of the investors sat next to him, “I’m quite curious to see what you have in store for us today. Your innovations are unparalleled. As well as your presentations, you have such a way with words.”

“I hope I live up to your expectations.” He smiled brightly. Forcing his feelings down as best as he could, despite how shaken he felt.


	3. The Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make good on their promise.

For anyone else, Ignis would send a text telling them that he arrived. But for Gladio, he liked to knock on his door. Not for him. But for his dog. 

After rapping his knuckles against the solid wood frame, like clockwork, the scampering sound of paws would get closer and closer. Never barks though. Gladio was very strict with training him. 

But he loved hearing the rumble of Gladio’s voice as he calmed Duke down, “Yeah, buddy, it’s ok! Yeah, Iggy is here. I know you love him so much… so let me open the door! I don’t wanna wait either.”

The two grocery bags were heavy in his hands, but he enjoyed the ritual, and when that door opened, Duke stood vigilantly behind Gladio, wagging his tail so hard his body shook with him. 

“Hello.” He said smoothly, as Duke stood on his hind legs, before Gladio pressed a hand to his head, urging him to relax. 

“Hey, babe.” Once the door was shut behind them, Gladio kissed Ignis chastely, noticing the bags and taking them from his partner without question. 

Ignis kneeled down on the floor, stroking Duke’s fur, lovingly. The German Sheppard sat obediently, mouth open and tongue flopping from the side as he panted in excitement. “Lucky you. I brought you something for tomorrow.”

“You spoil him too much.” Gladio chided as he filled the fridge with the cold foods, trying to find what Iggy was talking about. “Don’t see anything in here.”

“Bones. In the meat I’m going to cook.” He stood, walking into the kitchen as Duke trotted behind him, staying close to his legs. 

”Ah.” Gladio turned, leaning against the counter as Ignis pressed fully against him, kissing him properly this time. He stayed there long after the first kiss, resting his head on Gladio’s shoulder. Ignis’ hair lay flat on his head, he’d showered long before heading over and didn’t bother to style it. It gave Gladio the opportunity to touch it and run his hands through it, which he did. “Hm. You seem tired.”

“Yes, well. I usually try to be in bed around this time.” He kissed the side of Gladio’s neck.

“Our plans involved the bed anyway.” Duke walked off, realizing his attention was over for now, relaxing into his large dog bed in the living room. Gladio took that as a sign, dragging Ignis by the hand into his bedroom. 

Gladio’s room was warm and rustic feeling, not quite a cabin, but everything was in earthy tones. Hung on the walls were various photos he took camping of the sunrise and sunsets. It was obviously amateur photography, but there was something very wholesome about it. When Ignis critiqued the compositions, Gladio simply said ‘It’s about the memory.’ And laughed it off.

“How do you want to do this. You obviously have a plan. Do I need to change? Or...?” A dresser drawer was dedicated to his sleeping clothes, as well as a small segment in Gladio’s closet. Some things just needed to be hung. He went to grab some clothes and Gladio’s hand captured his wrist once more. 

“Wait.” He turned Ignis to face him, resting his large hands on his shoulders. “I have an idea, but I want to ask your permission first.” He swallowed thickly, and Ignis watched his prominent adam’s apple move up and down, “Can I undress you?”

“Oh, how forward of you.” He stepped closer, pushing his thigh up against Gladio’s half hard dick, “Does that follow the rules?”

“It does.” Gently, his partner guided his leg away, “But that doesn’t follow the rules, Ignis.”

“Except for last week when you rubbed my dick over my briefs.” He unhelpfully reminded, “If you don’t think this massage will delve into sex, you are either naive or hopefully optimistic.” 

Another one of Gladio’s big laughs followed, “I know when to roll over and stop.” 

“Except for later that same night.” His hand cupped Gladio’s firm ass, squeezing it, pulling his hips close, “You thought I was asleep.” 

Gladio cursed under his breath.

“Oh you know what I’m talking about?” Ignis feigned innocence, his other hand tugged at the hair at the base of Gladio’s neck, ever so slightly. “You didn’t touch me. But you were close, chest nearly pressed against my back, hand on your cock, finishing yourself. And you were loud.” Another tug. “Part of me thinks you wanted to get caught, or are you always such a brute?”

“Iggy…” he protested weakly, head hanging low in an attempt to avoid eye contact.

He pulled on that hair to bring Gladio’s chin up, so their eyes met, “Use your words.”

And that was it, something in Gladio snapped, with a powerful force he pushed Ignis onto the bed, back hitting the mattress. Those lips were on his, searing hot, as his lover’s tongue forced his way through, pushing and probing against Ignis’. Large calloused hands, slid underneath the soft v-neck Ignis was wearing, running along the contours of his toned abs and upwards, cupping his pecs and pinching a sensitive nipple. 

He gasped into Gladio’s mouth, rolling his hips into that firm erection. Was he really ten inches? There wasn’t much time to think of that as he was rolled onto his stomach, his forearms were wrenched behind him, Gladio held them firmly into place as his lips ghosted over his ear. “Ignis. You are testing me.”

“And how do you think I feel?” He shot back, eyebrows narrowed. It was getting harder and harder to resist each other’s advances. And for what, some silly deal? He grunted as Gladio’s grip on him tightened.

“Listen to me.” Suddenly, the larger man relented, loosening his grip and pulling back. A heavy sigh escaped him, “I know… this is getting difficult. But I really want to talk to you. Know what you want from me as a lover.” His hands released him from that firm grip and instead began to rub and massage Ignis’ back, slowly and tenderly. 

Despite occasionally talking about sex, they didn’t have that further discussion about their preferences and how to be safe. Most of their dates up to this point, had been conservative. Dinners, summer festivals, walks in the park, even working out together. All in public. Except for their nights in bed together. Where they both were good and kept their hands (mostly) to themselves, but… something really did shift last week. 

//

It was hot, the blankets all kicked off of them, Gladio was mandated to stay far on the opposite end of the bed. Their backs turned away from each other, until Gladio protested, “Can we cuddle for five minutes?” Puppy dog eyes were shot his way, and Ignis couldn’t resist wrapping his arms around his lover. Spooning him from behind. 

“Fine.” Ignis grunted, pressing his forehead against the expansive feathers of Gladio’s tattoo. 

There was a moment of silence, until the larger man spoke. “This is the first time someone has put me in the role of the little spoon.” He admitted. Another beat. “I like it.”

Ignis chuckled from behind, “I had a feeling you would, but we never spoon each other. Usually it’s you throwing your arm over me and half laying on my chest.”

“Yeah. I like protecting you.”

A snort. “I don’t need it.”

“I know.” There was a fond sigh that followed, “I appreciate it. You can stand on your own. And I know you could beat the hell out of me if you so desired. I’ve seen you have a go at a punching bag.”

“And don’t forget it.” Those arms squeezed around Gladio’s firm torso as a warning. 

“I won’t.” There was hesitation in his voice, “Ignis. I have a feeling you’re not the type to give up control. But I want you to know that I will take care of you. I will protect you even though you don’t need it. I want you to trust me.” A hand gripped his.

“I do trust you.” Ignis admitted softly, kissing his back. “More than I’ve trusted anyone else.” 

The world turned as Gladio pinned him to the mattress with no warning (Ignis’ was sensing a pattern here). But instead of meeting, what he assumed would be, eyes blown out with arousal, Ignis stared directly into the most loving gaze. Warmth spread through his chest. 

“I’ve been good.” Gladio’s voice was soft and low.

“And so have I.” There was a waver in Ignis’ voice. 

“But tonight, at dinner, you smiled in a way that I’ve never seen from you before. So relaxed.” A hand was brought up to his face, lightly caressing his cheek, “I want to see that smile every day for the rest of my life.”

Their lips were practically touching.

“I want to make love to you, Ignis.” 

What happened next was borderline desperate, the two of them became as physically close as possible, trying to touch everywhere at once. Kissing and rutting into each other. The air was thick with sexual tension, and when Gladio’s hand gripped Ignis’ cock firmly over his briefs, rubbing him and coaxing him. Ignis gasped arching into him, ordering softly, “Then do it.”

Silence washed over the room, their eyes met and an unspoken agreement, that yes this was fine, seemed to be understood.

Until Duke jumped up on the bed, happily shaking and wagging his tail, paws pressing against Gladio’s back. “Come on, Duke.” Gladio playfully shoved him off, “That’s it. You’re sleeping in the living room when Ignis comes over.” He ushered him out, and Ignis was left panting and confused.

The moment had passed. And they… didn’t attempt to rekindle that fire.

//

“Is that why you left me hanging, despite finishing yourself off later?” He muttered bitterly.

The longer haired man began to take off that shirt, tugging it off of Ignis’s lean torso, “I really did want to sleep with you.” He admitted, dragging a hand along his exposed back, “But...I got in my own head.” 

“How so?” His jeans were next, Gladio hiked up his hips slightly, teasingly palming his erection over the fabric before unbuttoning them and slowly dragging that zipper lower. 

“I told you.” Those lips were against his ear again, “When I make love to you, it’s going to be everything you’ve ever wanted. You’ll never stop thinking about me afterwards. I’ll always be in the back of your mind. A reminder.” He began to slide that fabric down over his ass, “An itch that you can’t scratch.”

“What if you already are?” The response was barely a whisper.

More heavy silence hung between them, “Well.” He finished the job, leaving Ignis exposed except for the tight and short, black briefs that clung to his ass. “You’re not alone.”

The darker-haired man left him hanging, leaning towards his dresser where the massage oils were already placed neatly in a row. He took one without hesitation, rubbing it over his hands and smiling down at Ignis with more fondness than anything else. The smell wafted through the air. “Lavender.” He hummed in approval, “How did you know?”

Big hands smoothed it over the small of his back first, rubbing in broad large strokes, covering the entire expanse of the pale, freckled skin. “I noticed you have lavender bubble bath in your tub.” He shrugged, “Do you take many baths?”

He grunted, relaxing into that firm and insistent touch, “Not as much now that you’re in my life. It used to be part of my Sunday routine. Now… I’ve made time for you instead.”

Gladio frowned, moving his hands to the nape of his neck, “Can we take baths together?”

“Do you have a tub big enough for two six foot tall men, Gladiolus?” He rolled his eyes.

“We could always buy a place that does.”

“You kill me. You will not have sex with me but you’re talking about buying a place together. Let’s have this sex talk before I put you into a headlock and choke you.”

“Nice transition.” He moved his hands down the back of Ignis’ arms, rubbing the prominent muscles that the other man trained diligently to have, “I like choking. Receiving and giving.” 

“Never heard ‘giving’ in regards to choking, but I’ve only done the choking. Not the other way around.” He groaned as Gladio massaged his tender wrists, typing so much had always made him sore. 

“Really? Not interested in being choked, or?”

“Lack of trust. Disliked giving up control. I ended many of my previous relationships rather quickly. Before we could get to that point.” 

Those hands hesitated, “Are you afraid of commitment?”

“No. I’m picky.” He laughed despite himself, “My turn. I like…” Gladio was working on a full hand massage now, starting with his left, “Being in control of a scenario for the most part. Whether I am topping or not, I give orders. I enjoy giving them. And I enjoy when they’re followed.” 

“How convenient.” Gladio rumbled behind him, “I like doing what I’m told.” 

“Does BDSM interest you?” 

“Been tied up. Which isn’t the same, although I do like that.” His fingers put consistent pressure on his palm, “I’ve considered it. But I know I’m more of a sub than a dom. And my partners expected otherwise.”

“Not me.” Ignis turned his head, opening an eye to give Gladio a cheeky look, “I wouldn’t be opposed to educating you on the topic. Doing some scenarios with you. Obviously we’d need a safeword, but I rather enjoy BDSM. Would love to try it with you.” 

Gladio swallowed, “Yep. Sounds good.” He shifted his body, turning his attention to the other hand. “I like a touch of pain.” He shrugged loosely, “Not violence, but I wouldn’t mind walking out with a few bruises or cuts. When you pulled on my hair earlier, for example. I really was into that.”

“I could tell.” He groaned happily as he moved to his upper thighs, “I’m similar. No hickies though.” His lover whined at that, “Oh, I had a feeling that would piss you off. Sorry. I can’t exactly wear scarves in the summer.” It was nearly September though.

“But in the winter?” The tone was hopeful.

“Maybe. I’ll tell you.” He conceded, the larger man gave his thigh a hearty squeeze in return. It was getting hard to focus on the conversation with how skilled Gladio’s fingers were. His eyes were heavy. 

“And…” Gladio’s tone was probing, “Condoms? Do you want to use them?”

“Want to? Or need to?” He tried to keep his tone light. 

“I’m clean, I swear.” He interjected, quickly.

“Says the man who openly admitted he had various one-night stands with people he met at bars.” 

“Fair.” Gladio had moved to his calves now, which were a little tender. He recently did leg day and upped his weights on those in particular.

He bit his lip, “But I don’t mind wearing them.” There was a deep chuckle behind him, “Okay, I get it, you don’t want to use them. Let me finish.”

“I’m listening.” 

“I…” He swallowed, talking into the pillow, “Like being filled with cum.” 

“What was that?” Ignis could practically hear that smirk. 

He turned over on his back, looking up at Gladio with a playful look, as he spread his legs, bending his left leg up with his foot planted firmly on the bed. His hands toyed with the hem of his briefs, pushing them down ever so slightly. It was obvious he was putting on a show for Gladio. He could tell the other man was aroused, his chest was heaving, and his breaths were coming faster. “You heard me.” Ignis snapped the waistband against his skin, moving his hands to his inner thighs. “I like being filled with cum. Over and over. I hope you have the stamina, Gladiolus. Because I’ll milk you dry.”

His partner’s hands went straight to his face, dragging them down it as he tried to steel himself. Those stubbled cheeks were red, and his lips were pressed in a firm line. “I’ve been known to last multiple times in a row.” He promised before looming over him, something shifted in his expression, “But that’s not all, is it, Ignis?” 

“What?” He moved slightly back, feeling the atmosphere change...how had his teasing not worked?

A hand cupped his rear, squeezing firmly, “Remember two weeks ago? Couldn’t find my shirt.” Ignis had no idea where this was going… “It was kicked under the bed.” Another squeeze. “Found a box there too. You weren’t in the room...and my curiosity got the best of me.”

“Gladio!” He huffed angrily.

“Imagine my surprise when I find a box full of toys.” Ignis was angry at the invasion of privacy, a deep frown grew on his face, “Not just any toys. Nope. Big toys. Thick, long toys.” Two fingers teasingly rubbed his asshole, the fabric hardly doing anything to diminish the sensation, “Something tells me, you might be a size queen.”

“Tch.” Ignis looked down, begrudgingly gritting his teeth.

Gladio hovered inches away from his face, lips nearly touching his, “I think you’re going to be more than satisfied.” A firm press against sensitive skin, and Ignis groaned, before shoving him off. 

“Okay! That’s enough. I swear to god,” Ignis threatened, pointing an accusatory finger at him. “I’m stopping this.” He stood, pacing in the room, trying to cool off, “You are insufferable.”

Gladio was pouting, “Iggy…” 

Ignis put his hands on his hips, standing tall and firm, “You went through my stuff, for one.” He pushed his glasses up his nose, “Then you have to tease me like this, when I know...I know. You’re going to stop, leaving me high and dry.” 

“You don’t know that.” Gladio wrapped his arms around Ignis’ torso, dragging him back into bed. 

“I do-“

Lips were on his again, and Ignis was nearly about to shove him off again until Gladio’s hand dipped under the fabric of his briefs. He gasped as it enveloped the length of his cock, stroking with a firm grasp.

As much as Ignis wanted to give in, he was also petty. His own pleasure felt less dire than his interest in giving Gladio a taste of his own medicine. “No.” Grabbing his lover’s wrist, he guided his hand away, and sat on the edge of the bed. “Gladiolus. We had a deal. And you’re so insanely committed to it. You can’t back down now.”

“But last week we almost-“

“Yes. And that was your window. But you came back to the bedroom, decided to pleasure yourself when you thought I was asleep, rather than include me on the fun.” 

“Are you… mad at me?” He looked visibly defeated.

Ignis shook his head, “Quite the contrary.” He had enough time to cool off, crawling back over to Gladio with a playful smile on his face. “I simply have a new rule to this deal.”

Gladio’s eyebrow raised, absolutely confused as Ignis pushed him down on the bed this time. “A new rule?” 

“Wasn’t part of the deal that you were the one to make love to me? To fill my ass with your ‘legendary’ dick, or whatever?” They were both smiling at this point, the atmosphere shifting into their usual light banter. 

“That is correct.” He rested his hand over Ignis’ chest, feeling the steady thrum of his heartbeat.

“Before I even consider having sex with you, I better see documentation that you are, in fact, clean.” It was his turn to grip Gladio’s dick over the fabric of his jeans, eliciting a deep groan from the other man, “If our first time is going to be as incredible as you say it is, you’re going to raw my ass. Three times. Minimum.” 

“Three times?” He practically choked, but threw his head back as that skilled hand stroked harder. 

“Yes.” Ignis cooed. “You have a month, so… get on it.” He rolled over onto his back, snapping his fingers. “Now finish what you started.”

“...w-what?”

“The massage. You weren’t even halfway done. And I don’t accept doing things in halves.”


	4. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on a date.

Duke paced back and forth in the back seats of Gladio’s Jeep, from open window to open window. Ignis was watching him in the rear view mirror, amused. “I can’t say I’ve ever been in a car with a dog before.”

A quick glance over was all Gladio managed before the light turned green, “He loves this damn thing. Don’t ya, Duke?” The big dog moved to the middle seat, sticking his head in between Gladio and Ignis begging for pets. “I don’t take him on trips nearly enough anymore.”

“No more camping weekends?” He rubbed those ears affectionately, receiving a lick on his face. The corner of his lip curled, despite his love for Duke...he was never going to be okay with that.

“Nah.” The turn signal was switched on as they neared an open lot in front of an apple orchard, a large barn sat at the entrance, where families and couples mingled with donuts and cider in their hands. There were plenty of dogs in the crowd, and Duke turned his attention to the open windows again, tapping his feet in anticipation on the seats below him. “I don’t think I’ve told you yet, but… I don’t necessarily need to work all the hours I do. I volunteer to help.”

“Huh.” Ignis wasn’t sure what to make of that.

Gladio was relaxed and easy going about it, “It’s worth it for the money, but I do miss spending time for myself.”

“I’m the last person to say this, Gladio.” Ignis retorted, unbuckling as soon as Gladio parked the Jeep in an open spot, “But you should pass up some of those hours now and then. Your job is very physical.” Some Saturday nights, Gladio would fall asleep on him, when they read, watched movies, and even at the dinner table.

“Oh I know. And I’m sure as hell not getting any younger.” Duke was pacing in the back faster, his tail whipping around, occasionally smacking Gladio’s face. “Yo. Duke. Sit.” He did, a nervous energy still present in his body language, his tail thrumming down onto the seat below. “I’ll slow down soon, promise.” He kissed Ignis’ cheek, “Enough of that frown, Iris will think I’ve hurt your feelings.”

“There’s nothing to fear. I have an excellent poker face.” He commented, stepping into the crisp fall air, it was chilly for a September weekend, but he didn’t mind. Waiting for Gladio to secure Duke in his leash, he leaned against the Jeep, adjusting the scarf around his neck and his wool peacoat, buttoning it closed.

“Chilly, huh?” An arm looped around his shoulder as he was guided into the crowds, Duke walked a respectable distance ahead of them, keeping some give on the leash. Gladio was wearing that leather jacket again, but a thicker long sleeve shirt underneath. It still had a ridiculously low v-neck because...well, Gladio.

“I rather enjoy the cold.” They stood next to the large sign at the entrance waiting for Iris to arrive, “I think I look best in fall and winter clothes. Especially gloves.” He tugged at a smart pair of leather gloves on his wrists and Gladio smiled.

“You look good in anything, but…” There was a glance that implied something more, “I did notice those. And I approve on multiple levels.”

“I knew you would.”

It was week eleven. And with every week following their massage incident, things had gotten easier. They knew how to keep their distance. Ignis was less frustrated overall, addicted to the simple pleasures of spending time with Gladio. It was a routine now. It simply was.

“Iggy.”

“Hm?”

A chaste kiss was pressed to his lips, “I’ll never get over your smile.”

“Was I smiling?” He closed his eyes, relaxing into Gladio’s hold, “Didn’t even notice.”

They stayed like that for a few moments, Ignis squeezed the hand that was holding his shoulder, and in return, Gladio brought his lips to his ear, hesitating slightly.

“I love you.” It was barely a whisper, but it felt like the entire world stopped. The sounds of the crowd behind them were drowned out by the white noise that enveloped him as he stared into gentle, amber eyes. That stare meant almost more than the words themselves, and the corners of his lips turned up involuntarily, as tears fogged his vision, “Ah, there’s that smile again.” A hand held the small of his back, as he dipped him into a deeper kiss.

He was thankful for that kiss, so caught off guard that words failed him. His heart hammered in his chest as Gladio’s warmth enveloped him. So much love was in that embrace. So much love was in everything he did. How could he even get close to the impact of that confession, although he undoubtedly knew he felt the same.

The kiss ended too soon, but the noises around them started to sink in once more. They were in public, and Iris could arrive any minute. Ignis shakily sighed, pressing a hand to Gladio’s chest, feeling his heart racing equally as fast. “You are the most incredible man I’ve ever met.”

“I know.”

Ignis rolled his eyes, “There’s that legendary ego rearing its ugly head.” He broke the spell with that, which was for the best. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Iris walking towards them, smiling wide and waving.

“Gladio! Ignis.” Her steps had a light bounce to them, making her undercut move with her. “Duke!” She called, kneeling down to pet him, he’d been diligently sitting, still brimming with excitement.

“Hey sis.” He waited for her to stand before bringing her into a big bear hug, slapping her back a few times, “Missed you so much.”

“Me too, Gladdy.” She pulled back with a fond smile, “Seeing each other once a month isn’t enough!”

“You had a perfectly good room in my house, but you had to move into your own place….”

A big pout appeared on her face, “If my residency wasn’t so far away, I would have stayed! And you know it.” Her attention turned to Ignis, pulling him into an equally fierce hug as her brother’s, “Hey, Ignis!” As much as he wanted to return the favor, his hugs paled in comparison to the Amicitia’s. “So happy you’re here.”

“It’s his FIRST time at an apple orchard.” Gladio interjected, and Iris looked practically offended.

“What?!” She grabbed his hand, astonished and mission driven now, “We’re getting donuts and cider, now!”

The line wasn’t too far from the entrance but the place was more packed than he realized, Ignis was positive it would take at least twenty minutes to get to the front. “You’re going to love it, Ig.” Gladio nudged him, “When I was younger I would eat a whole dozen of those cinnamon donuts in one sitting. Damn. I miss those days.”

“I’m surprised you don’t do that anymore.” Ignis commented.

“Oh no, can’t ruin Gladdy’s meal prep.” She pet Duke’s head as he stood next to all of them, happily wagging his tail. “He’s too much of a narcissist to stop looking the way he does.”

“Hm. Now I know why he hardly eats anything when I cook for him.” Ignis lamented, “That is a shame.”

“Hey! I will always make room for your cooking, Iggy.” Gladio kissed his forehead, wrapping his arm around his lover’s shoulders once more. “Even if I spread it out over the course of a few days.”

“Leftovers are just as good, however, I could learn some recipes that fit more into your regimen. Might be a new challenge for me.” The expression on Ignis’ face was serious, the gears in his mind were turning.

“You’d do that for me?” Gladio’s jaw dropped, “I could actually cry right now.”

“Tears aren’t necessary.” Rubbing the small of his back, Ignis stood on his toes to give Gladio a chaste kiss. “I love cooking for you.”

“Gross.” Iris stuck out her tongue, and Gladio retaliated making childish noises all the way.

//

Somehow they found an open bench, and they sandwiched in, shoulder to shoulder. In their hands they held hot cider and a hefty bag of small cinnamon donuts. Duke sat in front of Gladio, occasionally sniffing the passing dogs on the small trail. The leaves were just starting to turn warm shades of orange and red, and Ignis found himself lost in the moment.

Iris and Gladio were chatting enthusiastically on either side of him about a tv show they kept up with together, and he relaxed, enjoying listening more than anything else.

Their conversation abruptly stopped when Gladio noticed a person across from them feeding their dog some apple shaped treats, he enthusiastically shouted, “Yo, where did you get those?” His face lit up and Duke looked back curiously.

The blond woman smiled, responding with a southern drawl, “Oh! There’s a small marketplace next to the barn. One of the stalls sell ‘em. Their sign has dogs on it, can’t miss it.”

“Thank you!” And with that Gladio was running, Duke taking the hint and bounding next to him with equal power and speed.

Iris and Ignis were stunned, blinking before turning to each other and bursting out laughing. “This is the same man who tells me I spoil Duke too much.” Ignis commented with a sly smile.

“Same!” Iris giggled, taking a bite of her donut before continuing, “That’s Gladdy for you though. He’d loathe to know I told you this, but I’m positive he spoils Duke twice as much as we do. When Gladio loves something, he pours everything into it.”

A silence washed over them as Ignis looked down at his half finished cider. “He really is amazing.” He finally said, looking over to her, ready to change the subject until he saw her somber facial expression. “... Iris?”

“Oh! Sorry.” She waved a hand in front of her face, trying to smile as best as she could, “I’m just… I’m just happy he’s found someone as understanding as you.”

“... what do you mean?”

She sighed, looking up at the top of the trees. “He’s been trying so hard to find someone for the past five years or so but… more often than not they leave him because of his rigorous schedule. And… well, he’s not exactly rich.”

“Money isn’t a concern. He pays his bills as far as I know. Living frugally and to his means. That’s what matters to me.” They had discussed their salaries, and Gladio had mentioned that as much as he’d love to spoil Ignis, he couldn’t.

She went quiet, “He told me you pay for everything, despite his protests.”

“I worked hard to provide for someone someday.” Ignis admitted, giving Iris a very reassuring look, “It is no trouble, in fact, it makes me very happy to take care of him.”

Tears began to well in her eyes and Iris hastily wiped her face with her sleeve, “Iggy…” The fact that she used Gladio’s nickname for him, made his heart swell, despite his concern, “Gladio is under a lot of financial pressure. He… probably never told you this because he thinks it’ll embarrass me.”

“Well you don’t need to tell me anything, Iris,” He quickly interjected.

“No. You have a right to know.” She took a heavy breath, “I’m sure Gladio told you we don’t have any living parents.” Ignis nodded, staying quiet to allow her to continue, “What he probably didn’t tell you was that he completely changed his whole life around when he was twenty-three. When dad died, we had nothing. No money. No home. Our family screwed us out of our inheritance.”

“He was left with a fifteen year old sister and college debt.” She let out a choked laugh, “He had just finished his degree in elementary school education, but he knew that if he went for it, we would be very poor. So. He learned a trade and has been working eighty hours a week at that steel mill ever since. To pay for our home and my college education.” She leaned forward, “And now he’s even paying for my apartment on the other side of the city so I can complete my residency.”

Gladio’s comment about volunteering to work more… even saying that he’d be taking less hours soon. The weight of it became much different. Ignis was left speechless, and did what his gut told him, reached out and held Iris.

She embraced him back with a crushing grip. “All my life I kept telling him that this wasn’t his responsibility, but he did it anyways.”

Keeping his hold on her, he gently rubbed her back, soothing her as best as he could. “Iris. There is nothing embarrassing about getting help.” He finally said, swallowing before continuing, “I lost my parents at a young age, but my Uncle took me in. Flew me across the country. He hardly knew me, but he wanted to give me a home.”

She pulled back, blinking in surprise, “Really?”

“Yes, really.” He smiled fondly, happy to see her tears had slowed down, “My whole young adult life I felt an immense amount of guilt. I became incredible at all forms of housekeeping, cooking meals, cleaning, and even worked multiple jobs. One summer I nearly picked up a third job-“

“How is that possible!?”

“It isn’t.” Ignis laughed, “My uncle stepped in, confronting me about my behavior. Stopping me from taking that third job. Somewhere down the line, he realized that I considered myself his burden, rather than…” It was his turn to force back tears, “The greatest thing that ever happened to him.”

Iris gasped, unsure how to comfort someone like Ignis, who was always so composed. Sputtering she chimed in,“Anyone would be lucky to have you in their lives, Ignis! You are amazing.”

“The same goes to you. I am absolutely positive that Gladio would do it all over again. Because he loves you.” Shaking his head, he continued with a bemused expression, “He told me that if you didn’t like me, he would break up with me in a heartbeat.”

“He said that?!”

“Yep. And he meant it too.”

“...Hm.” She completely let go of him, but maintained eye contact, keeping a fierce expression, “Well, If you hurt him, I will end your life.”

“Noted.”

“But…” she squeezed his hand, “If things keep going the way they are, I would gladly walk my brother down the aisle.”

Ignis nearly combust on the spot, his face going completely red, “W-What?”

“Oh… shit.” She quickly freaked out, “Forget I said anything… I didn’t mean to pressure you or anything. Gladio just keeps talking my ear off about marrying you! I thought he said something!”

His face went white as a sheet, and his thoughts were jumbled into a confusing cluster of ‘holy shit I totally want to marry this man,’ ‘but we have only been dating for two months or so,’ and most importantly ‘if he suddenly wants to wait to have sex until after we get married, I will kill him’.

“What did you do to him, Iris?” Gladio cut in with a toothy grin. “He looks like he’s seen a ghost!” He sat down next to his partner, gripping him in a strong hug.

“Haha! Oh, it’s nothing!” Iris nervously scratched the back of her head. “Just told him an off-colored joke?” Her voice sounded unsure and Gladio squinted, obviously suspicious.

“Don’t worry about it, Gladio.” He decided to let it go. If what she said was true, he’d much rather have a discussion with him in private, “Did you get Duke’s treats?”

Gladio was instantly distracted, “You betcha!” He handed Iris the bag, “I gave him one, figured you two would want to get in on it.”

Giddily Iris took out a treat, and Duke instantly hustled towards her, sitting without being asked. “Oh! Such a good boy.” His tail was hitting the ground hard. “Wait.” She sat the small treat on his nose, and Duke shook in excitement but patiently waited, “Okay! Go!”

He moved his nose up, jostling the treat into his mouth and he chomped happily, spinning in a circle as they all cheered for him. “Alright, Iggy, your turn.” Iris passed the bag.

With a treat in his hand he instantly extended his palm out to Duke. “There you go,” he smiled, as that warm tongue licked at his leather glove. With no warning, Duke jumped into his lap, eventually muscling his way so he was sitting in between him and Gladio. They were both shouting in protest and Iris was laughing.

“I am so sorry, Iggy.” He pat Duke’s back firmly, “I thought I trained him better.” Duke was oblivious, happily squeezed in between them, head at their level.

“No harm done.” He rubbed those ears tenderly, meanwhile, Iris was diving into her purse whipping out her phone and standing and snapping a few pictures before they noticed.

“Ha! These look like engagement photos.” She snickered, turning the phone their way. Hilariously enough, they looked just like that. Gladio and Ignis were both smiling wide, looking at each other as they pet Duke fondly. The orange leaves behind them and the creek off in the distance really gave it the look of a staged picture.

“We need to ham it up more, Iris. Hold on. Ignis look in the camera.” Ignis laughed going along with it. They both gave their best senior photo smile and continued the photoshoot for a few minutes. Iris snagged some full body shots of the whole bench, and Duke sat patiently, oblivious to it all.

One of the various people walking on the trail offered to take photos so Iris could join, and soon she was standing behind the bench, making peace signs over Duke’s head. “Oh! Wait we should take a full family photo! Do you mind taking one more?”

“Nope not at all!” They moved off the bench, standing to the side. They posed for the last picture, Gladio and Ignis smothered Iris in the middle of a big hug as Duke sat next to them.

“Thank you!” Iris took the phone back and they stood laughing, swiping through the various photos, “Ooh! You two should use this one to announce your relationship on Facebook.” She pointed to a particular one where Gladio’s arm was around Ignis’ shoulders. They were both obviously mid-laugh, and Duke was turning his head to the side, looking at the camera. “It’s so cute!”

“I never cared for being public about my relationships on Facebook, it seems so…” Ignis stopped as soon as he saw how deflated Gladio looked. “Well. If It matters to you, we can post it today.”

“I’m on it.” Iris was hastily typing into her phone, posting the whole set of pictures.

Gladio cheered, pumping his fist in the air. “I’m gonna change my profile picture!”

“To the two of us? Are you kidding me? What if someone thinks I’m posting terribly cheesy motivational workout posts? Or even worse. Your damn links to your favorite buttrock songs.”

“Too late!” Gladio snickered, furiously typing on his phone.

In his pocket he felt a vibration, sighing, he pulled it out and read the first notification. A need to confirm his new relationship status. “The things I do for you.” He muttered, tugging off one of his gloves and clicking accept when the app finally loaded.

“Thanks for the assist, Sis.” Iris and Gladio high fived, deviously laughing.

“Did you two plan this?!” Ignis shouted. They shared a look of fear before turning on their heels and running.

Ignis was not far behind.

//

A slight jostle awoke him, and he blinked, disoriented as the world felt off balance. Attempting to move proved impossible as a tight grip enveloped his body. “Sorry, babe.” A low and gravelly voice apologized in his ear. “Was trying to get you in bed without waking ya.”

He looked around, he took in the sight of Gladio’s room before he was lovingly set under the sheets of his bed. “What time is it?” He rubbed his eyes. The last thing he remembered was settling down for a movie after dinner. Gladio had begged him to stay later and he didn’t need a whole lot of persuading.

“It’s two AM, Ig.” Gladio turned off the lamp, nestling into bed behind him. “I know you got work in a bit so… I plugged in your phone. Set your alarm for five.” He yawned before throwing an arm around Ignis’ torso, “Figured it would be silly for you to drive home at this hour.”

Something about this made Ignis’ chest tighten. He’d never stayed with Gladio on a night before work, and sure this was an accident, but it wasn’t one that Ignis was upset over. He turned on his side, facing Gladio, “Thank you.”

“Welcome.” He grumbled, closing his eyes, “Get some rest, babe.”

The rhythm of the rise and fall of Gladio’s chest was almost soothing enough to lull him to sleep, but suddenly he was awake, with unspoken thoughts weighing in his head. “... Gladio.” He tried.

There was a beat, “Yea?”

“Iris and I had a talk today.”

“Oh? She tell ya she’s gonna kill you if you fuck up?” Gladio sleepily smirked.

“Well, yes.” He agreed, propping himself up on his forearms. “And that you’ve been supporting her on your own for the past ten years.”

“It’s nothing, Ignis.” Gladio tried to pass it off with a lighthearted tone, “Anyone would do that for their sis.”

“Hmm. I’d have to disagree.” Ignis cut in, “I am beyond impressed by you. And simultaneously, concerned.”

“I’m happy to do this.” He was avoiding eye contact.

“Gladio.” A soft hand held that bearded chin, urging him to face him, “I want to help pay for the rest of Iris’ schooling. And whatever outstanding debts you may have.”

That was enough to make Gladio sit up, “No. I refuse.”

Ignis followed suit, “You are not alone. Let me help you.”

“Ignis.” He urged with a curt tone, “I don’t need help.”

“Oh?” He didn’t want to do this, but… “I’m sure your bad knee is only going to get worse the more you continue to take extra hours and use that as an excuse to not see a doctor.”

“... I don’t have a bad knee.” He spoke through gritted teeth.

“I’m an observant person, Gladiolus. And I have seen that occasional wince when you stand. Or the way you limp slightly after you finish running.”

Gladio pulled his knees into his chest, hanging his head in between them.

“If I’m wrong, you’re welcome to correct me.”

The larger man inhaled sharply, craning his neck upwards. Ignis noticed streaks of tears falling down his cheek, “I knew you were incredibly smart, Ignis, but… damn. Ha.” Palms rubbed at his eyes as he sniffled quietly. “I haven’t told anyone about that. Not even Iris.”

“I know.”

There was a heavy silence between them, and Ignis couldn’t wait any longer. He wrapped his arms around Gladio, and was rewarded with the firm weight of his body leaning fully against him. “I… know I can’t keep going at this pace.” He finally said. “I’ve been really hounding a contractor at work to help me snag a similar position. It’s more of a desk job, putting bids on construction work, hiring people and supervising from afar. Hours are better. Pay is too.”

“It isn’t happening fast enough.”

A bitter laugh escaped him, “Trust me. I know.” He choked through his tears, “So I grin and bear it because helping Iris is always my priority. She’s going to be a doctor for fuck’s sake. A cardiologist! That’s incredibly more valuable than anything I could ever do for this world.” He sighed, shakily.

“She can’t achieve that dream if you hurt yourself beyond repair.” His tone was firm and strong. “Take less hours. Schedule an appointment.”

“I don’t want her in any debt.”

“Then let me pay the difference.”

The air was thick with the heat of an argument building to critical mass. “Ignis. You’re my boyfriend not my sugar daddy.”

“That wasn’t what I was implying.” He kept his hold on Gladio, despite his lover attempting to push him away. “Partners support each other financially. I have the means to support you. And I want to support you. Isn’t that enough?”

“I can’t accept your money.”

“Why?” He challenged, “If you have some masculine ideal in your head that you have to be the provider, that you have to be the backbone in the house, I’m here to tell you that that’s bullshit.”

Gladio swallowed thickly, unable to follow that with any sensible comment.

“We can continue this conversation later.” He suddenly felt guilty for ruining what might have been the most amazing day they spent with each other thus far. “I want you to think on it, at the very least.”

“... Only way I’d do this.” Ignis blinked in surprise, “Is if we wrote up a contract, firmly stating that there is no guarantee that I can pay you back in my lifetime. You’re getting the short end of this stick. And I won’t be able to live with myself if I don’t clearly lay out the full financial responsibilities.”

With a snort, Ignis smiled, “There’s a fun way to do that.”

“What?” Gladio looked at him like he grew a second head.

“We could get married.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who doesn't live in Midwest America, the trio is going to an apple orchard which is a very specific fall, Michigan activity. There's sometimes corn mazes, outdoor markets, trails, animals to pet, and most importantly, fresh apple cider and cinnamon donuts. It's very couple/family oriented. 
> 
> In general this chapter is inspired by a lot of Midwestern experiences. 
> 
> And despite it updating so fast after the last one, I have been stuck on this for weeks, I put a lot of heart into it, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you for all of your comments and kudos and feedback. I'm so enthusiastic about these boys and love how they're doing everything out of order in this clusterfuck of a romcom. LMAO!
> 
> (Oh and Duke is the best character)
> 
> -beefy


	5. Promise

The door to his office opened, and Ignis didn’t even have to look. “Morning, Noct.” His fingers were moving at lightning speed on his keyboard, chipping away at his full inbox.

The younger man sat at the edge of Ignis’ oak desk with a cat-like grin, “So…?”

“What have I told you about sitting on my desk?” He still hadn’t bothered to look at him, focusing on his work.

Noctis moved back, planting his butt completely on his desk in retaliation. “As I was saying-“

“Yes. I changed my Facebook relationship status. Yes. Even I am surprised. No, I have not looked at my notifications since then.” He swiveled his chair, raising an eyebrow at Noct, expectantly. “Happy?”

Before starting, Noctis laughed pointing at a spot on his slacks, “Is that dog hair?”

Instantly, he pulled open the first drawer of his desk, retrieving a lint roller, while grumbling to himself. “Thought I got it all.”

“This is all too good.” Noct stifled a laugh as he leaned further back, “Okay though. What I was trying to say, before you interrupted me, is that Prompto should totally take your engagement photos.”

“Since when am I engaged?” Ignis turned his attention back to the computer.

“Hm. You practically are as far as I’m concerned. Changing your relationship status is a done deal.”

“What if I’m being accommodating to a partner who enjoys that sort of nonsense?”

“Fair, fair.” Noct raised his hands up in defeat, “I’m happy for you, is all. I was getting worried.”

“Worried?” He pushed his chair back, giving Noctis his full attention.

“Yeah. You have been looking really strung out and tired for the past few years. Like you were dying inside.” Noctis shrugged, “I kept trying to help, but you aren’t one to accept it.”

“No. I’m not.” He agreed, inwardly laughing at his own hypocrisy. “But I might take it now.”

“Oh yeah?” He crossed his arms, giving Ignis an expectant look. “Have at me.”

“I want that assistant you offered me two years ago.”

Noctis’ jaw dropped. “Are you for real?”

“Yes. I want to work five days a week from now on.” He folded his arms, clenching his jaw shut, it took a lot of talking himself up on the ride to work this morning. But his talk with Gladio was playing on repeat in his head, and the only way he could move someone as stubborn as that man was, was to lead by example.

There was a drawn out silence before Noctis spoke, “Damn. I can’t even tell you how happy I am to hear that.” They shared a glance before Noct stood from the desk, rubbing his hands together, “I think I have a sample contract floating around.”

“Oh, you do, I was about to send it to you.”

Noctis laughed, “Well, good. We can try to get you someone internally at first, but if that doesn’t-“

“I have a few candidates in mind, but I’d like to have an open application. That way I have more options.”

“Okay.” He rolled his eyes, “Send your master plan to Cor and we’ll be on our way.” It seemed like he had more to say, but Ignis’ phone vibrated on his desk.

Before Noct had the chance to be nosy, Ignis grabbed it, quickly reading the texts.

**Hey Iggy. Can’t stop thinking about our talk.**

**I miss you.**

_You’re not alone on that._

**Ha.**

**I asked for Saturday off, think you can do the same?**

_Hold on. My boss is with me right now, I’ll ask him._

**Boss? Jesus I cannot think of Noctis like that to save my life.**

**Welp. Let me know what the brat has to say.**

_Oh, stop. He has grown into his role nicely._

“Gladio?” Noct smiled knowingly.

“Yep.” He set his phone face down. “Can that five day work week start now?”

“Sure.” Noctis was pacing around his office. A few degrees hung on the wall and a striking painting with a bright purple and blue color palette hung proudly on the wall in front of his desk. “Is the big guy making some plans for you?”

A quick glance to the calendar was all Ignis needed. A swooping red circle was drawn around Saturday with multiple arrows pointing to it. He snorted, “I believe so.”

_We’re good to go. Want me to come over Friday night?_

**Yes please.**

_Great. Talk to you later._

**Love ya.**

His face went completely red, after Iris’ talk he completely forgot to confess his feelings to Gladio. “Ugh.” He groaned, pressing his hands into his face.

“Something wrong?” Noct walked back over to his desk.

“Oh nothing, just critically failing at this relationship thing.” He uncovered his face and stared at his phone, unsure of what to say after that. Confessing over text was beneath him.

“What’s up? I might be able to help.” Noct sat back down on the desk once more. “Lord knows I’ve botched it with Prompto like… hundreds of times, and we’re still kicking.”

“Right.” Ignis rubbed his forehead. “It just… feels personal.”

“I’m not going to pressure you or anything, but I have known you for twenty years now. I promise I won’t judge.”

He looked up at Noctis with a defeated glance, “He confessed his love for me yesterday and I was too shocked to say it back.”

“Ohhhh.” Noctis’ strained look was rather telling.

“Yeah.” He showed the text. “I don’t want to confess over text message… he deserves much better.”

There was a moment of silence as Noctis thought, “Do you know where he works?”

//

Gladio wasn’t exactly in a bad mood today, but it wasn’t good either. He sat alone in a dusty trailer, hammering away at some paperwork. Aranea would be there to eat lunch with him at any moment and he was honestly looking forward to a familiar face. Being alone sucked.

He wasn’t mad at Iris for telling Ignis their situation, she had every right to, but he wasn’t ready to be so vulnerable with him. He wanted Ignis to see him as a reliable and dependable force in his life. Not… this.

“I can feel you sulking from here.”

“Yo.” He straightened up, pushing aside his laptop. Aranea was crossing the short distance from the door to a small kitchen table surrounded by folding chairs. She shucked off a large, heavy duty jacket, revealing a black v-neck shirt half covered by overalls.

“For someone who officially declared his relationship to the world, you seem pretty down in the dumps.” She sat down with a bag of take out and a large bottle of water, crossing her legs and leaning forward.

“‘I’m fine. Really.” He shrugged.

“Why aren’t you eating then?” She opened a boxed and began to mix it, “You only skip lunch when you’re stressed.”

Gladio leaned back, twiddling his thumbs, “Life stuff. Nothin’ that’s related to Iggy. He’s great.” His brow furrowed, “It’s… my own bullshit.”

“You do have a lot of that.” She agreed, taking a bite.

A sharp knock rattled the flimsy walls of the trailer, and both Aranea and Gladio nearly jumped. “Shit.” He stood quickly, people knew not to bug the big guy on his lunch unless there was an emergency. In a few long strides he opened the door, ready to put out a fire… and instead, Ignis was standing there with a bag from their favorite take out place.

“I’m sorry.” He said sheepishly, looking completely out of place in a tailored suit standing on the flimsy metal stairs of a trailer. Around him various men in heavy duty clothes walked and chatted, covered in dust and soot. “Surprise?”

“Ignis! Don’t apologize, hi!” Gladio looked down at his own dirty ass clothes and laughed, “I was about to hug you, but I thought better of it.” Instead he leaned forward, giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek. “Come in. I don’t really know where you could sit… it’s hardly clean in here either.”

Aranea turned, waving, “Yo. Nice to meet ya, Ignis. I’m Aranea.” She offered a hand, shaking Ignis’ firmly, “I’ve been hearing this man wax poetic about you every single time we eat lunch. It’s torturous.”

“Pleasure.” He shook back, with equal strength, “I have heard about you, but perhaps to a lesser degree.” Gladio took the heavy take out bag out of his hands, setting it on the small kitchen counter to their right.

She smiled, closing her styrofoam container and standing, “I’ll leave you to it.” She shrugged on her jacket once more before pointing a finger at Gladio, “You got an hour, lover boy.”

“You got it.” He announced as she barreled her way between them and out the door.

Ignis smiled, “She’s just how you described.”

“Yeah. She’s tough but...Aranea is good people.” He was busy wiping down a chair for Ignis to sit in, gesturing to it when he was done. Gladio dove into the take out bag, feeling a little conflicted about this entire visit. What did Ignis actually want out of him at this point? Was he just someone to take pity on?

He sat down across from him, passing their respective lunches, picking at his with a fork. It was hard for him to be relaxed, and he wasn’t good at acting either. Gladio, despite his best efforts, was very obvious about his feelings. Unlike Ignis, who was looking at him with an unreadable expression.

“You’re not eating. Are you okay?” Ignis’ expression changed, ever so slightly.

“Huh?”

“Gladio.” Ignis reached out for Gladio’s free hand, taking it and caressing it with his thumb gently. “Do we still need to talk?”

“Nah. It’s fine.” He did his usual nervous tick of scratching the back of his head, and inwardly cursed as Ignis sent him a pressing glare. “Okay. I just… I’m worried you want to marry me just to solve my problems. Not because you want to marry me.”

Ignis didn’t look remotely shocked or upset, “I came here for a similar reason, believe it or not.”

“Really?” Gladio set his fork down, giving Ignis his undivided attention.

“I’m upset at myself. Yesterday you confessed your love to me in the most incredibly romantic way. And I didn’t respond.” Gladio could see a warmth in Ignis’ expression, “I didn’t know how to even measure up to that. So I choked.”

“Iggy… you-“

“Let me finish.” He let out a shaky sigh, leaning forward so his voice could be a gentle lull and still be heard despite the noise outside, “I know this isn’t the most romantic setting, but I wanted to tell you as soon as I could.”

Tears began to well up in Gladio’s eyes, and he covered his mouth as he choked back a sob in anticipation.

“I love you, Gladio.” He squeezed the hand he was holding, and that was what broke the larger man. He fell forward, sobbing with shaky breaths.

“I thought you… were taking pity on me last night.”

“No. That is the furthest thing from the truth. I am going to fight with all of my power to help you and Iris because I love you. I love you so incredibly much.”

Tears continued to fall, harder now, and Gladio couldn’t help but laugh. “Shit. I have been crying so damn much because of you.” He was sloppily wiping tears off his face with his jacket, smudging dirt across his cheeks.

“I’m just that good. ” Ignis fondly took a napkin, holding his lover’s jaw why wiping those tears away.

“Ha.” He sniffled, leaning into Ignis’ touch. “Both.” Conceding, he attempted to calm himself by taking even breaths, “Fuck.”

“Indeed,” Ignis agreed.

“You drove all the way out here in the middle of your work day to tell me that?”

“Correct.”

“Shit. You do love me.”

“Don’t forget it.” He pulled his hand back to grab some more napkins, but his wrist was caught in Gladio’s hold.

“Ignis.” The expression staring back to him was beyond serious, “You mean it then. About marrying me.”

“Yes.” He answered without hesitation. “But.”

“But?” The grip loosened as Gladio’s expression wavered.

“I’d like to make a deal.”

//

It was nearly finished, one of Ignis’ better spreads. But it didn’t feel like it was enough. He wrung his hands nervously as he paced around the kitchen, cleaning and making small tweaks as he went.

Covering Gladio’s humble kitchen table was an assortment of colorful foods, almost all of it were things he could eat without guilt, except for a freshly baked pumpkin pie. Iris dropped a hint that it was Gladio’s favorite dessert, and this felt like a special enough occasion.

Duke was following him around as he always did when he worked in the kitchen. Begging for scraps that never came.

With one last look at the meal, Ignis untied his apron and hung it in its rightful place, pouring glasses of wine for Gladio and himself.

The front door opened just then and Gladio burst in looking exhausted and filthy. That slump of his shoulders instantly changed the second he saw Ignis from across the open space.

“Iggy! What? How did you get in?”

“Iris.” Ignis said simply, gently setting the glasses on the kitchen table as Duke bounded towards Gladio.

“Oh. Duh.” The larger man instantly kneeled down, rough housing the German Shepherd, pushing him and getting him all riled up. He rolled on the floor with him, putting him into a tight hold before the strong dog muscled his way out, pouncing and licking his face. “Ya got me.” He spread his arms out, playing dead as Duke continued to shower him with love.

Ignis walked over, a quirked smile graced his features as he stood over Gladio. “If you think I’m kissing you after all that, you will be disappointed.”

With a big laugh, Gladio sat up, rubbing Duke with a calm, even stroke. “Nah. I know you well enough.” He glanced up, warm amber eyes pierced into him, and Ignis’ breath caught in his throat, “But there’s nothing else I’d rather be doing right now.”

Swallowing, Ignis offered him a hand, and his lover took it, strongly holding on as he stood from the ground. “Then wash up, because we aren’t having any of that until after you’ve eaten” He finally said, “But I want you to eat first. The food is hot.”

//

Somehow he had lost himself toweling off the last the dishes. His gaze was far away, but heavy steps from the other side of the room broke the spell and he smoothly slid the pan into its respective cabinet.

As he bent over, a large hand rested just below his neck with a reassuring pressure. Another cupped his ass, giving it a squeeze. “Perfect timing.”

“You could say that.” Truth be told, Ignis could have cleaned twice as fast if he wasn’t so distracted by the ever-looming anticipation of what might conspire. Straightening his back, Gladio looped an arm around his torso. gripping his chest while his other continued to palm his butt. “For someone who took so long in the shower, you’re certainly eager.”

“Can you blame me?”Gladio kissed the side of his neck, and Ignis could smell the tantalIzing aroma of Gladio’s cologne. Long hair fell over his shoulders as kisses continued to press downwards, anywhere his shirt wasn’t covering. “But I can tell you’re nervous.”

“Huh?”

“I’ve gotten pretty attuned to your body language.” That hand on his ass moved, much to Ignis’ dismay, and instead followed suit of the other, pulling him into a tight hug.

“You stare far too much.” Ignis deflected.

“Pot. Kettle.”

They were quiet for a moment, and Ignis leaned into the hold, closing his eyes. “You don’t seem nervous.”

“Nah.” The warmth left him slowly as Gladio peeled himself away, “Cause I got a surprise for you.”

Before Ignis had the chance to respond, his glasses were plucked off his face, and one hand completely covered his eyes. Without missing a beat, Gladio’s other hand was on his hip, the gentle pressure guiding him forward. In complete darkness his steps were a bit clumsy but the other hand on his hip kept him moving. The door shut behind them and Gladio stopped them in their tracks.

”Gladio…” Ignis’ voice was apprehensive.

“Keep ‘em shut.” Gladio slid his glasses back on his face as soon as his hand was removed. He did as he was told, trying to listen for any hints for what was about to come. All he got was the slight protest of Gladio’s mattress and the rustle of sheets. “You ready?”

Ignis folded his arms over his chest, “As I’ll ever be.”

“Alright. Open ‘em.”

At first he was completely puzzled, Gladio was laying on his side, propping himself up on his elbow at the end of the bed, still fully clothed, and wearing nothing special, at that. Just his favorite white t-shirt for sleeping and a tight pair of black sweats. The only thing out of place was a frame standing upright on the bed in front of his crotch, in it a white piece of paper with… text. “Okay?”

“Come closer!” Gladio looked like he was holding something in.

Ignis raised an eyebrow, but crossed the distance until he was standing at the foot of Gladio’s bed. The text on the document was small, so he did what he assumed was the next step, picked it up and brought it closer to read.

“... is this?”

As if a dam burst, Gladio laughed deep and loud, filling the quiet room with life.

“You should see your expression!”

He wiped tears from the corner of his eye and Ignis didn’t know whether to look at him or the clinical paper listing various STDs and the negative test results under every one.

“Gladiolus Amicitia.” Ignis was meticulously scanned each line of the document, but he shook his head in exasperation. “You are-“

“Clean!”

“-an idiot.” Ignis gestured to what was, not just any frame, no, it was a custom frame, matted and gaudy as all hell. Today’s date was written in on a small square space cut out of the matting, “You took your STD test results to a custom frame store.”

“Yep.” Gladio sat cross legged, holding onto his ankles as he continued to smile wide, “Didn’t want to forget our first time.”

“Oh, so that’s the date in calligraphy at the bottom here.”

“You betcha.”

“You are, in fact, the stupidest man I have ever met.” Ignis threw his hands in the air in total disbelief, “Why the hell was I so nervous to sleep with you of all people? You have no shame, you’re absolutely-“

“Attentive.”

Ignis stopped, seeing a more genuine smile on his lover’s face took the words out of his mouth. Those big arms pulled him down onto the bed with him, and Ignis scrambled to set the frame aside while protesting.

“You think too hard about this stuff. Planning it to the nth degree. I bet having me in charge the first time is making you even more nervous.”

“Regardless,” He deflected, “I doubt you’re going to have full control over this situation, Gladiolus.” Ignis warned, “Hope that isn’t the problem.”

“Nope.” Gladio slammed him down on the firm mattress, with Gladio’s hands pressed down on either side of his head, “I fucking want that.”

“I’ll give it to you.” The challenge instantly set a fire underneath Ignis. His hands pushed up against that meaty chest, legs gripping around Gladio’s torso, turning them both so Gladio was underneath him.

Amber eyes blinked in surprise, “Damn. You’re quick.”

“You could fight back.” Ignis offered, pushing that shirt off of him first. Sure, he’d seen Gladio shirtless countless times, that man hardly was decent around his own house, but in this context, it was exhilarating.

“Nah.” Gladio stretched his arms upward, meeting Ignis halfway. When the shirt was finally off, those big hands instantly cupped Ignis’s ass, kneading it as Gladio hummed happily. “Damn. You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to touch you like this.”

“I have an idea.” He returned the favor, squeezing Gladio’s pecs and running his hands over the expanse of his toned torso. Noting when his lover inhaled sharply or shuddered when he moved over a particular spot. “You’re being so handsy.”

“Can you blame me?” Gladio gave his ass a firm smack, “It’s so small and cute.”

“Small?” Ignis pinched a nipple at that.

Gladio responded in turn with a hiss, “You sound disappointed. It’s a good thing.”

“How?”

Before he had the chance to pinch again, Gladio quickly gripped his wrist, tugging him down so their chests were pressed against each other.

In this position, Gladio’s hard cock was freed from underneath Ignis, tenting the fabric of his sweats and rubbing perfectly in between Ignis’ cheeks. His hand cupped his ass once more, guiding him to rut back along his erection. “My dick’s gonna look so damn big when I press inside of you.”

That elicited a moan from Ignis, and Gladio chuckled before nipping the curve of his neck.

“Bet you’re jealous you won’t be able to see for yourself.”

“Fuck you.” Something snapped in Ignis, weeks of waiting and anticipation made him ruthlessly impatient. Thanking himself inwardly for staying fit and strong with someone like Gladio for a competitor, he freed himself once more, gripping those thick thighs and tugging him towards the edge of the bed as he kneeled on the floor in front of him.

“Hah! You don’t have to do this,” Gladio’s hand met the top of Ignis’s impeccably styled hair, pushing back slightly, “I’m supposed to take care of you.”

“I assure you, this is an entirely selfish venture.” He said curtly, and he tugged Gladio’s sweats and underwear clean off.

Gladio’s fully erect cock stood proudly the second it was freed from his briefs, flushed and twitching in interest. The length was impressive, and even from here, Ignis could tell it was weighty. At the base was neatly trimmed, dark hair which only accentuated the length.

He wet his lips at the sheer girth and the prominent vein that ran along the left side towards the center, the slight curve upwards was not lost on him either. The spread of Gladio’s thighs made his balls rest heavy against his taint, and the dark leg hair juxtaposing it all just added to an image that would surely be burned into his brain for the rest of his life.

“Your face says it all.” Gladio’s voice was smug as all hell, and Ignis loathed to even see just how proud his expression was. That hand in his hair gripped ever so slightly, tugging him forward, “Stop staring and show me how much you want it.”

Turning his head slightly to the side, Ignis spread those thighs further with a gentle press with both of his hands. He edged closer, smirking, “I’m going to wipe that smug grin off your face.”

Gladio opened his mouth to continue their banter, but nothing but a choked gasp escaped his lips, as his cock was fully sheathed in the wet heat of Ignis’ mouth, knocking into the back of his throat. A man of his word, Ignis gave Gladio a piercing, and disappointed glance as he swallowed around that impressive width. There was a pleasant burn in the back of his throat that only urged him to swallow around Gladio more.

Hollowing out his cheeks and dragging back with an incredibly slow pace, he freed his lips with a loud pop, and a trail of saliva connected his lips to the head of Gladio’s dick. “You were saying?”

“H-holy fuck, Igg-Ah…”

Ignis tongue was teased the slit, his jaw slacked, mouth wide open as he stared up with half lidded eyes.

“No one’s ever deep throated me like that on their first try,” groaned Gladio.

“Since you’re so big, right?” Ignis dug his nails into Gladio’s thighs. “Oh, Gladio. Can’t even compliment me without making it about yourself.” He scolded.

Gladio’s dark eyebrows furrowed, “Not impressed, huh? I doubt it.” Gladio’s large hand gripped the top of Ignis’ hair, roughly tugging him forward. “You were drooling over the sight of this cock.” Ignis’ lips met the wet head of Gladio’s cock, sloppily moving against it while he kept his jaw locked.

That rough grip in his hair was getting Ignis hard, and he smirked up at Gladio, “I love how easy you are.” Ignis still managed to avoid taking that dick in his mouth, despite Gladio’s better attempts.

“What?” Gladio’s amber eyes looked down at him in absolute confusion.

"You're so kind and attentive....." Ignis dove down as soon as the grip in his hair loosened, sucking on Gladio's balls and licking up and around the base of his shaft, “I wanted to piss you off. I don’t want you to be precious. I want you to fuck my throat raw and hard. Because I fucking love this huge cock of yours.”

And that was Gladio’s only warning before he deep throated him again in one smooth movement, this time he swallowed only once before setting a brutal and unforgiving pace, fast and relentless he continued to drag his lips along what was absolutely the greatest dick he’s ever seen in person.

“You asshole.” Gladio groaned out before repositioning his hands to spread over the back of his Ignis’ head, pushing him further onto his cock as he began to meet Ignis with tentative and small thrusts.

For that weak attempt he received blunt fingernails digging into the meat of his thighs, scratching along them. Ignis’ expression was absolutely scathing and Gladio took the hint, “You fucking slut.” He began to pound into him causing Ignis to gag once before he found his rhythm. “Aw, you can do better than that.” As Ignis bottomed out on his cock once more, Gladio kept his grip firm, holding him there.

Ignis could do nothing but take heavy breaths through his nose as Gladio took it in.

“Mn. Swallow around me, babe. Maybe I’ll let go.”

It was hard for Ignis to resist palming his own erection at this, but he held off, the idea of waiting for those large hands rubbing and holding him made him groan with anticipation. Besides, he was entirely focused on pleasing Gladio right now. His eyes began to water as he did as he was told, timing his ministrations as best as he could, despite the near painful stretch of his throat. After his lover got his fill, he took a fistful of Ignis’ now messy hair, yanking him off, allowing Ignis to take heavy, gasping breaths. “Damn. You’re so good at taking cock.”

“Just you wait.” Ignis retorted, adjusting his glasses with a displeased huff. “Now will you let me finish what I started?” That grip on his hair was keeping him from moving forward.

“No.” Gladio stood, keeping Ignis immobilized as he circled behind him. “Stand.”

“Since when are you giving orders?” Ignis glanced over his shoulders with narrow eyes.

There was a consistent pull now, forcing Ignis to stand to avoid any more pain.

“I’m not stupid, Ignis.” Gladio’s lips were ghosting over his ear, much to Ignis’ dismay, that deep baritone affected him more than he let on. “You were trying to make me cum.” Gladio’s other hand palmed his ass, before dragging two fingers in between his cheeks, “And I was given orders to fill your ass, wasn’t I?”

Ignis was shoved down onto the bed, and as much as he wanted to roll over and fight, Gladio instantly pressed his head into the pillow, forcing him down.

“Gladiolus.” He warned with a hiss as his jeans were being tugged off his ass.

“I’m in trouble?” Gladio’s voice was feigning innocence as a hand snaked around Ignis’ waist, rubbing his cock over the thin fabric of his tight underwear. “Doesn’t feel like I am.” Ignis bit his lip, trying to resist begging for him. “Now, are you going to be good? Let me take the rest of your clothes off without struggling?

“You’ll just have to see for yourself.” For that Ignis received a firm smack against his ass. He jolted in surprise, biting down even harder on his bottom lip, “Oh? You think that’s going to discourage me?” He said breathlessly.

“You’re such a brat.” Gladio scolded, flipping him over onto his back and hastily tugging off his shirt before gripping his hair once more, “I was going to eat you out, if you were good.”

“What a shame.” Ignis’ breath caught in his throat as his cock was freed from the confines of the tight fabric, and he expected Gladio to make another move, roughing him up more. But the atmosphere in the room changed.

“Damn.” Gladio whistled low, “You’re packing, Ignis.” He wasn’t wrong, Ignis was a solid eight inches, and his previous partners had always been more than pleased with his cock. It was almost picturesque, well shaped with impressive girth. “Can’t wait to have that inside of me.”

“You don’t have to wait.” Ignis offered with a coy smile, spreading his legs to allow Gladio a better view.

Gladio loomed over him, and instead of touching his weeping cock, he leaned down, turning his head slightly, “Iggy.” He softly laughed, “Please let me take care of you tonight.” Calloused palms dragged along the expanse of Ignis’ lean torso, the touch surprisingly gentle. “Any other time, fair game. You can fight me, wrestle me, put me in that headlock you’ve warned me about on a number of occasions-”

“Don’t forget the many times I have threatened to kill you.”

“How could I?” Gladio’s hand pressed firmly over Ignis’ heart, fingers spreading across his pale skin, “But I’ve been thinking about this so much over these past few months. Imagining what it’ll feel like to make love to you. To truly cherish you and make you feel incredible. You do so much for others. Let me do something for you.”

“Gladio.” Ignis’ expression went soft as he stared into his lover’s eyes, “How do you keep doing this?” His voice was soft, barely a whisper.

“You mean deflecting how horny you are?”

“Yes.” Ignis laughed, “Why do you deflect it? I can’t figure it out for the life of me.”

“I’ve realized something about you.” Gladio’s hand began to move again, memorizing the shape of Ignis’ body, “You’re comfortable with solving problems, being in control, and definitely sex. Those make sense to you. But… emotional stuff is a whole different story.”

Ignis let out a shaky exhale, immobilized and frozen. He felt like he’d been exposed. There was nothing he could say before Gladio continued.

“That night we met.” Gladio’s adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly, “I wanted to have sex with you. Especially when I saw you walk in the bar. It was one I’d visited frequently, I knew the regulars. And you weren’t one of them. You were too good for it. Classy and handsome as fuck. I was sweating under my jacket.”

“I snuck next to you once I realized you were alone. But I noticed how defeated you were. I wanted to take care of you. I wanted to listen more than anything in the world, but you wouldn’t let me,” Gladio continued.

Ignis brought a hand up to Gladio’s cheek, looking at him with a loving gaze.

“I wouldn’t have guessed that. You went straight into flirting with me.”

“In my defense, when I tried to ask you questions, you deflected! ‘No more work talk!’” Gladio shot back in a pale imitation of his lover’s voice, pressing more of his weight against the man under him.

“So you made up this stupid fucking deal.”

“Yep. Because I wanted to be a man you could depend on rather than a quick fuck.”

“Ah.” Ignis’ hands moved into the mess of Gladio’s hair, running his fingers through it, “Your fear of accepting help from me. Did that stem from that?”

Gladio was silent for a moment, learning into the gentle massages at the side of his head, “I’ve always felt like I needed to be the sole provider, emotionally, financially, physically.” He took Ignis’ other hand and kissed it gently

“You’re not alone on that.”

They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment.

“Ignis. I don’t feel that way anymore.” Gladio admitted in a soft voice, moving closer until their lips nearly touching. “I feel like your equal. Your partner. Maybe we provide different things for each other, but it doesn’t feel one-sided. And that’s why I love you.”

There was nothing preventing the tears falling down Ignis’ face.

“I feel the same, Gladio,” said Ignis.

His lover dipped down, kissing his tears away until he pulled back just enough to look Ignis in the eye once more.

“I love you,” Gladio whispered.

Their mouths and bodies connected, Ignis gripped tightly onto Gladio’s hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss, as deep as possible. The physical and emotional connection was warm and raw, words felt meaningless now. Gladio took full control, leaving Ignis a writhing and panting mess.

He was becoming increasingly impatient, wanting more contact with Gladio in any way possible until he felt a lubed finger press against his entrance.

“Let me in, babe.” Gladio murmured, gently pushing past the tight ring of muscle. It was torturously slow, but Ignis was grateful, as his lover’s fingers were thicker than his own, enough of a difference to make him gasp, “Relax.” The warm and low tones of Gladio’s voice washed over him, giving him that push to let go. “That’s it.”

The first finger was exploratory and gentle, and Gladio’s intent was clear with the purposeful way he arched it upwards. Ignis clutched Gladio’s shoulder, nails digging into the black feathers of his tattoo as he choked out a surprised moan. “Oh…” His head hit the pillow hard while he squirmed as Gladio continued to press into his prostate, “Y-you gonna do that with your dick anytime soon?”

Gladio was looming over him, smiling fondly, “Don’t worry, I won’t keep you waiting long.” Gladio pressed loving kisses to his chest, moving to a sensitive nipple, sucking and nibbling making Ignis’ writhe even more.

“You sure? I’m already- ah!” The second finger felt like relief, all Ignis wanted was to be filled, and he clenched down around his thick fingers as Gladio continued to press into that bundle of nerves, “More.” He demanded, meeting shallow thrusts with the slight rocking of his hips.

“You got it, boss.” Gladio said with a twinkle in his eye, and Ignis was about to scold him for being so ridiculous until a third finger joined the rest, finally giving him the pleasant stretch he desired. Ignis’ toes curled and his back arched off the bed as his jaw dropped. A choked noise escaped his throat as Gladio chuckled darkly in his ear. “You really are a size queen.” Gladio continued to spread those fingers out, pushing Ignis’ limits, humming in approval as he felt how loose he was. “You can easily take my huge dick, huh?”

Ignis was more than flustered, he had wanted to fight back, make Gladio work more- but instead he was two steps away from begging, something he’d never want to do. “I’ve had some practice.” He managed, looking up with half-lidded eyes. “Those toys of mine that you found under my bed? I’ve been fucking myself on them over the past three months.”

Gladio’s ministrations faltered as he groaned loud and into the crook of his neck, “S-shit.” He uselessly rutted against the bed.

Ignis began to set the pace, rocking against Gladio’s fingers hard, “I’d come home after a weekend together and think about you. Think about riding your cock and making you lose your damn mind. Sometimes, if I was feeling extra daring,” Ignis grabbed Gladio’s jaw, forcing him to make eye contact, “I’d call you while I was doing it. Tell you I was missing you, that I wanted to hear your voice.”

The look Ignis got back was one of pure shock, and he almost took that opening to change the tides, but Gladio was quick to recover. Ignis found himself empty once more, but before he could react Gladio’s hands were gripping his thighs, tugging him forward and spreading him cheeks so the head of his Gladio’s cock rubbed against his entrance.

“So needy. So bossy.” Gladio finally spoke, his voice low and assertive, “The only way to shut you up is to fill you with my dick, huh?”

“Why don’t you find out?”

Hiking Ignis’ hips off the bed by holding the back of his knees, Gladio smiled down at him, “Gladly.” With a firm thrust forward, the head of his dick caught on the rim of Ignis’ asshole, pushing past the slight resistance. They groaned simultaneously, which made them both chuckle a little. “Fuck. We waited too long for this.”

“You think?” Ignis sassed, curling one of his legs to press against Gladio’s back, urging him forward. Gladio needed no further instruction, smoothly sliding inch by inch inside Ignis’s warm and compliant body.

When he bottomed out, Gladio curled into himself, shaking slightly as he refrained from moving or even climaxing right then and there. Ignis’ blowjob earlier had brought him so close to the edge, now he’d have to stave off for as long as possible. “You feel so incredible, Ignis.” He leaned forward enough to kiss his lover, the shift in position changed the angle enough to make him moan as he sloppily pressed kisses to the corner of Ignis’ mouth.

Ignis was losing it. He might have had toys that were comparable or even bigger than Gladio, but this was his first time experiencing the warmth and stretch of a dick this size from a sexual partner, And from a person he actually trusted to take him. “You know.” He murmured between kisses, “I don’t think I’ve ever been this excited to give my partner this much control.” He shifted with the angle change, exhaling softly, “You better not disappoint me.”

They were gazing into each other’s eyes and Gladio looked absolutely smitten and amused, “For a second there I thought you’d completely lost your bite.”

“I’m not that easy to tame.”

“Hm. We’ll see.” Gladio nearly pulled out before snapping his hips forward with a calculated strength, causing Ignis to hastily hold onto his back, digging his nails into the firm muscle. “I think you’re going to lose your damn mind after I’m through with you.” His lips were close to Ignis’ ear and he nipped the shell of it before setting a relentless pace with his thrusts.

Once again, Ignis was left speechless, because Gladio knew just what he wanted without being told. All that was left of him was a fucked out mess as Gladio continued to fill him, occasionally shifting the angle ever so slightly, trying to find Ignis’ prostate. They fell into an easy rhythm with each other, and the room was filled with obscene noises from the both of them. Ignis couldn’t help but notice how different their sounds were, Gladio’s moans and grunts were loud and showy, but his were simply soft exhales and the occasional gasp.

Ignis could get loud and did as soon as Gladio lifted his hips just right, nailing his prostate dead on, causing him to shout Gladio’s name.

“Oh… do that again.” Gladio huskily murmured between them.

Trying to maintain a shred of his dignity, Ignis looked at Gladio with half lidded eyes, “You’ll have to work for it.”

A big hand wrapped around Ignis’s arousal, “Somehow I knew you’d say that.” Gladio braced his other hand on the bed, and Ignis wrapped his legs around his back, trying to move with him, meeting his thrusts with enthusiasm and power. “Damn. How can you be so good at this?”

In a rare moment of sweetness, Ignis held Gladio’s face in his hands,“You make it easy.” That seemed to be the key to making Gladio work even harder. Ignis began calling his name in encouragement as Gladio continued to edge him further with a firm grasp around his cock and a complimentary pace of his thrusts.

Ignis was almost there, and he watched the expressions change on Glaido’s face as his thrusts become erratic. The large cock twitched inside him, and Ignis whined, knowing he would be filled with cum soon, knowing Gladio would be filling him… he was…

Taken out of it. Gladio’s thrusts slowed to a near halt, and his head was down, avoiding eye contact as he weakly continued to thrust. Ignis wanted to scold him, but Gladio almost looked upset. To be honest, he was too; after this, it might take more coercing to finally climax. “What’s wrong?” He said softly, running a hand through Gladio’s hair, massaging the back of his neck as he continued to roll his hips.

“Iggy…” Gladio managed through gritted teeth, “I just… I don’t think I can last much longer.”

He hummed, craning his neck upward to kiss Gladio’s forehead, “And that’s a problem, why?”

Finally they made eye contact, and Gladio looked pained, “I don’t think I can keep my promise about… fucking you three times tonight. This is overwhelming.”

And it was late, Ignis didn’t have to be told that. It had to be close to two in the morning. He thumbed Gladio’s cheek, tracing over his scar, “That’s perfectly alright.” He stopped moving his hips, trying to soothe Gladio, “There’s always tomorrow.” He offered with a sly smile.

“You sure? I… I don’t want to disappoint you, Iggy, I-“

Ignis pulled on the back of his hair sharply, staring at Gladio with a stern expression, “Cum. That’s an order.”

“Oh F-fuck.” With no hesistation Gladio was chasing his own orgasm, fucking him with deep and hollowing thrusts, “Iggy… oh…” He pressed their foreheads together, trying to be intimate and close to his partner.

Ignis was quickly figuring him out, “Fill me with your cum Gladio, I want you to mark me… to take me. I’m all yours.” He pressed their mouths together for a deep kiss and felt Gladio thrust once more until he emptied himself into Ignis. They both groaned as Ignis moved his hips to pull Gladio down further, milking him dry. It felt messy and right and Ignis was damn pleased.

When their lips parted, Ignis half expected Gladio to rub Ignis off as he remained inside of him, but instead he was pulling out, and moving down his torso. “Mm. Wish you could see this.” He was on his stomach, head in between Ignis’s legs as he looked down at his fucked out ass, cum slowly dripping out of it, “You’re absolutely filled.” Three fingers slid into his slicked hole, spreading it wide, “I don’t know if I’ve ever cum this hard before.”

Ignis’ was beyond the realm of reason. His whole body shook from Gladio’s words alone. He almost came as Gladio pressed those fingers against his prostate again. The only noises coming out of his mouth were sharp inhales and wordless shouts.

“You’re so easy”. Gladio smirked, taking the head of Ignis’ cock in his mouth and bobbing up and down with an absolutely proud gaze. And between the warmth of his mouth and those thick fingers filling him, Ignis’ vision went white as he came hard, thrusting into Gladio’s throat and calling his name before weakly falling back on the bed with heaving breaths.

With the last of his strength, Gladio managed to find his way next to Ignis, pulling him to lay half on his chest as Gladio idly stroked his back.

They both took a moment before Gladio finally spoke, “So, uh… yeah.”

Ignis propped himself up on his forearms, giving Gladio his best scolding expression, despite how stupid his hair probably looked or the slight slew of his glasses, “_That_ is what you have to say?”

Gladio laughed hard, pulling Ignis into a bear hug, “You make me speechless.” He kissed the top of Ignis’s head, closing his eyes with a happy hum, “But seriously. Damn. I can’t wait to wreck your ass all weekend.”

“Oh I’m sorry, did you forget who I am?” Ignis tried to get out of Gladio’s hold but failed, “After tomorrow, it’s fair game. I’m rawing your ass whenever I want.”

“Yeah. Yeah.” Gladio didn’t even seem phased, and they stayed in their embrace while drifting off to sleep.

That didn’t last long. Ignis was jolted awake by a thought, “How big is your dick anyways?”

“Nine and a quarter inches.” Gladio’s voice sounded damn tired, but Ignis was now wide awake.

“What?” He propped himself up on his forearms, “I was told you were ten!”

“Who the hell was talking to you about my dick size?” Gladio was now waking up, looking concerned.

“You told Noctis that you were ten inches!”

“Yeah, when I was eighteen and full of shit.”

Ignis was sitting up now, completely flustered, “I waited three months… for a nine inch dick.”

”And you loved it.” Gladio wrapped his arms around Ignis’ waist, “Don’t even lie.” He rested his chin on Ignis’s shoulder, leaning into him.

“Doesn’t mean you didn’t lie as an 18 year old. Nine and a quarter inches isn’t even CLOSE to ten.”

“You wound my ego, Ignis.” He fell back on the bed, “Is there no end to your tyranny?”

“Ha.” Ignis remained sitting, finally pulling his glasses off and setting them on the nightstand. “No.” He laid his head on Gladio’s chest once more and wrapped a leg around him.

“Do you wanna get cleaned up, babe?” Gladio asked with a lazy blink of his eyes, “Speak now or…”

“It’s fine. I’m exhausted.” He looked up, kissing Gladio’s jaw. “We can shower in the morning.”

“And start all over again.”

“Yep.” They sleepily looked into each other’s eyes until Gladio finally reached over to turn off the sole lamp in the room, but Ignis caught his wrist. “Wait. Have you thought about my proposal?”

“Yeah, actually.” Gladio gave him a toothy grin, “I couldn’t stop thinking about it all week, if I’m being honest with you…” He extended his hand out as if to shake, “In three months, if everything goes well and we’re still madly in love, I’ll propose.”

“And?”

“And accept your help.”

This time Ignis actually shook his hand, “I look forward to this new arrangement.”

“You do realize we have to keep this up. We’re committing to a bunch of arbitrary deals for the rest of our relationship.”

“Oh really, what’s after this?”

As if it was the simplest solution, Gladio shrugged, “Easy. We get married in three months.”

“Gladiolus Amicitia. Do you realize how long it takes to plan weddings?” Ignis rubbed his forehead. “And besides, I’d like a little more time with you before we make that step.”

“A year then?”

“Three years.”

Gladio groaned, “That’s so long.” He whined.

“Three years. That’s my final offer.” They shared a challenging look, before Gladio conceded, kissing him deeply.

“It’s a deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Hell. This chapter almost ended me. It was written over the course of three weeks, at my job, on a plane, in a hotel... I had a lot of writers block and fear over their sex not being satisfying but I had a TON OF HELP!
> 
> I just want to thank @musterings, @coelasquid, @tyberiousDuctor, and Sanj for all giving me feedback and listening to me ramble about this in various capacities. I really couldn't have done it without you. (And my partner who will not read this here, but I want to thank him anyways since... my god does he listen to me talk about Gladnis DAILY.)
> 
> And to the entire Gladnis fandom: everyone who commented, shared and shouted about this with me on twitter! You made me wanna finish my first ever long fic.. (20k is no joke for me!)
> 
> This fic and these boys are very special to me, so although this is the end of their getting together story, I fully intend on writing short one shots (some smutty...some completely fluffy) of them throughout their relationship. They are constantly on my mind and I just wanna share 'em with you. BUT... I think this is a good place to wrap this arc up. 
> 
> In a way, this fic ended up being a celebration of me having the FFXV boys in my life for 3 fucking years. I've been behind the scenes lurking in the fandom, afraid to engage but y'all have given me the warmest welcome now that I'm finally here.
> 
> Please follow me on twitter @beefy_noods for drawings of these stupid boys. I've done like... 4 now? And more will come!


End file.
